FE 25.2
Ander will be following Anya to the arena Ander: "...so...you said you trained on the Dragon Islands. Were you, like...a guard or an entertainment fighter or something?" Anya: …. are you making small talk? Ander: "I am attempting. It's not my best thing." Anya: People make small talk because they're uncomfortable with silence. But not ever silence must be awkward. Ander: "...ok..." Anya leads you to one of the many smaller buildings that surround the main Arena. These tend to be open to the public and free to use. Ander: "So, you wanna keep this weapons free? I mean, all I've got is Skara and you don't have a weapon at all." Ander: "I just wouldn't want to hurt you." Anya: Is that bravado? Ander: "No. I'm serious. I have a weapon, and not a training weapon, and you are unarmed." Ander: "And there isn't even a healer on hand." Anya: What ever makes you more comfortable. She opens a door into a training room and just stands easily at the center of it. Ander shoots her an odd look and starts stretching. Ander: "...you seem pretty confident yourself." Ander: "...you don't wanna stretch first?" Anya shakes her head. Anya: I am fine. Ander: "...ok then. THINK FAST!" Ander throws a punch. Ash, 8:13 PM ((How close to do you get to her before punching?)) Ander tries to get close. Ash, 8:14 PM okay, give me an attack for a punch. 8:14 PM Ander: ((14)) Ash, 8:19 PM She just sidesteps you, in a way that seems effortlessly. "Are you still stretching? Ander: "...no....I'm ready." Ander tries for another unarmed strike. Ander: ((16 this time)) Ash, 8:23 PM That one connects with her midsection, and it's not unlike punching a wall. Ander gasps in pain and shakes her hand. Ander: ".................what?" Anya: Better. My turn! Ash: What's your AC? Ander: ((16)) ((I assume this is gonna hurt)) Ash, 8:29 PM IT doesn't hurt as much as it should for a blow that sends you flying against a padded wall. Ander: "...............................what?" Ash, 8:31 PM She smiles sweetly. "Now it is your turn, yes?" Ander: "..................................you're not quite human, are you?" Ander: "...given that, I think I'd like my advantage back." Ander draws her sword and takes a swing. Ander: ((18 to hit, 8 dam)) Ash, 8:39 PM Where are you sticking her? Ander: ((Somewhere non-lethal. Preferably the side.)) ((Ander is still sparring, she doesn't think Anya's a threat yet.)) Ash, 8:41 PM You catch her on her side, slicing a cut open on her side, and ruining her blouse a bit, drawing blood. She nods, approvingly. "Oh, very good." Ander: "Ok, you do bleed. So, I stand a chance, right?" Ander tries for a kick, now. Ander: ((This one does not hit)) Ander: ((13)) Ash, 8:46 PM Anya gives a toothy grin. "So far, so good." Her foot lashes out, almost faster than the eye can follow, and sweeps your legs out from under you. Ander: "Oof!" Ander: "...heh...that all you got? You're getting weaker!" Ash, 8:48 PM She brings her foot down to stomp on you. You take 20 damage. Ander: "OK! OK! I YIELD!" Ash, 8:49 PM She smiles, and offers a hand. Ander takes it. "...Dragon Isles. ...you're a dragon, aren't you?" Ash, 8:49 PM Anya: Of course. Ander: ((I am at 2 HP)) Ash, 8:50 PM ((You're effectively short resting now.)) Ander: "...you realize no one else here is a dragon, right?" Ash, 8:51 PM Anya: You're very good with your pigsticker. I think I you were truly striking to wound, it would have made it past my scales and done some real damage. Anya: There's a few around. Ander: "...may I ask a few questions?" Ash, 8:52 PM Anya nods, and pulls off her blouse. She's wearing some supporting tank top type thing under it, so she's not indecent or anything. Ander: "...can all dragons look human?" Ash, 8:53 PM Anya: No. But the ones interested in it can usually figure it out. Ander: "Do you breathe fire?" Ash, 8:55 PM Anya: I do not. Ander: "Do you fly?" Ash, 8:55 PM Anya: In my true form, yes. Anya: And yes, before you ask, it *is considered rude to ask what color I am. Ander: "Ok, won't ask that. ...here's the big question I have...why is a dragon disguised in human form going to a speed dating night at a small tavern?" Ash, 9:00 PM Anya: …. what, we can't take out time from our busy schedules of kidnapping princes to socialize a bit? Ander: "...you kidnap princes?" Ash, 9:01 PM Anya: Ransom is lucrative. She is '''extremely '''deadpan in her delivery. It's very hard to tell if she's kidding. Ander: "...right. Well, this was fun, thanks. I think my ego can take losing to a dragon." Ash, 9:03 PM Anya: Could it take doing it a lot? Anya looks you up and down, thoughtfully. Or hungrily. Hard to tell. Ander: ".........you want a rematch?" Ash, 9:05 PM Anya: No, I want to teach you. Ander: "........really?!? Oh man, that'd be so cool!" Ash, 9:05 PM Anya: …. I thought I was going to have to do more convincing. Ander: "What?!? Hell yes I want in on this! A dragon wants to teach me fighting! Who would need to be convinced?" Ash, 9:06 PM Anya: You'd be surprised. Very well then, it's done. I'll see you in the morning at your bar. Ander: "Ok...um...you don't happen to have any healing magic? If we're starting tomorrow, I may need some ribs put back in place." Ash, 9:08 PM anya: I do not. I would get some healing before then. I'll try not to go too hard on you, though. Ander: "Thanks. ...see you tomorrow, then."